Glucose transport in adipose cells is regulated by changing the distribution of glucose transporter 4 (GLUT4) between the cell interior and the plasma membrane (PM). Insulin shifts this distribution by augmenting the rate of exocytosis of specialized GLUT4 vesicles. We applied time-lapse total internal reflection fluorescence microscopy to dissect intermediates of this GLUT4 translocation in rat adipose cells in primary culture. Without insulin, GLUT4 vesicles rapidly move along a microtubule network covering the entire PM, periodically stopping, most often just briefly, by loosely tethering to the PM. Insulin halts this traffic by tightly tethering vesicles to the PM where they form clusters and slowly fuse to the PM. This slow release of GLUT4 determines the overall increase of the PM GLUT4. Thus, insulin initially recruits GLUT4 sequestered in mobile vesicles near the PM. It is likely that the primary mechanism of insulin action in GLUT4 translocation is to stimulate tethering and fusion of trafficking vesicles to specific fusion sites in the PM. In another study, we investigated the relative participation of N-ethylmaleimide-sensitive factor (NSF) in vivo in the complex multistep vesicle trafficking system, the translocation response of GLUT4 to insulin in rat adipose cells. Transfections of rat adipose cells demonstrate that over-expression of wild-type NSF has no effect on total, or basal and insulin-stimulated cell-surface expression of HA-tagged GLUT4. In contrast, a dominant-negative NSF (NSF-D1EQ) can be expressed at a low enough level that it has little effect on total HA-GLUT4, but does reduce both basal and insulin-stimulated cell-surface HA-GLUT4 by approximately 50% without affecting the GLUT4 fold-translocation response to insulin. However, high expression levels of NSF-D1EQ decrease total HA-GLUT4. The inhibitory effect of NSF-D1EQ on cell-surface HA-GLUT4 is reversed when endocytosis is inhibited by co-expression of a dominant-negative dynamin (dynamin-K44A). Moreover, NSF-D1EQ does not affect cell-surface levels of constitutively recycling GLUT1 and TfR, suggesting a predominant effect of low-level NSF-D1EQ on the trafficking of GLUT4 from the endocytic recycling compared to the intracellular GLUT4-specific compartment. Thus, our data demonstrate that the multiple fusion steps in GLUT4 trafficking have differential quantitative requirements for NSF activity. This indicates that the rates of plasma and intracellular membrane fusion reactions vary, leading to differential needs for the turnover of the SNARE proteins. The translocation of glucose transporter-4 (GLUT4) to the cell surface is a complex multistep process that involves movement of GLUT4 vesicles from a reservoir compartment, and docking and fusion of the vesicles with the plasma membrane. However, it has recently been proposed that a p38 mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK)-dependent step may lead to intrinsic activation of the transporters exposed at the cell surface. In contrast to data obtained in muscle and adipocyte cell lines, we found that no insulin activation of p38 MAPK occurs in rat adipose cells. However, the p38 MAPK inhibitor SB203580 consistently inhibits transport activity after preincubation with the adipose cells. These apparently contradictory findings led us to hypothesize that the inhibitor may have a direct effect on the transport catalytic activity of GLUT4 that is independent of inhibition of the kinase. Kinetic analysis of 3-O-methyl-d-glucose transport activity reveals that SB203580 is a noncompetitive inhibitor of zero-trans (substrate outside but not inside) transport, but is a competitive inhibitor of equilibrium-exchange (substrate inside and outside) transport. This pattern of inhibition of GLUT4 is also observed with cytochalasin B. The pattern of inhibition is consistent with interaction at the endofacial surface, but not the exofacial surface of the transporter. Occupation of the endofacial substrate site reduces maximum velocity under zero-trans conditions, because return of the substrate site to the outside is blocked, and no substrate is present inside to displace the inhibitor. Under equilibrium-exchange conditions, internal substrate competitively displaces the inhibitor, and the transport K(m) is increased. We have developed two-dimensional liquid chromatography-tandem mass spectrometry (2D-LC-MS/MS) and 18O proteolytic labeling strategies to identify and compare levels of secretory proteins with low abundance in the conditioned medium of rat adipose cells without or with insulin stimulation. Culture medium was concentrated and secreted proteins were separated on a RP-HPLC followed by LC-MS/MS analysis. For 18O proteolytic labeling, 16O- to 18O-exchange in the digested peptides from eight individual fractions was carried out in parallel in H2(16)O and H(2)18O with immobilized trypsin, and the ratios of isotopically distinct peptides were measured by mass spectrometry. A total of 84 proteins was identified as secreted adipokines. This large number of secretory proteins comprise multiple functional categories. Comparative proteomics of 18O proteolytic labeling allows the detection of different levels of many secreted proteins as exemplified here by the difference between basal and insulin treatment of adipose cells. Taken together, our proteomic approach is able to identify and quantify the comprehensive secretory proteome of adipose cells. Thus, our data support the endocrine role of adipose cells in pathophysiological states through the secretion of signaling molecules.